1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of utility containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of utility containers for holding various liquid agents, such as scrubbing and rinsing solutions and the like, together with a mechanism for holding loose ends of a mop head from turning when the mop is being wrung.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In its most basic form, a mop was wrung out by twisting with the hands of a user, but this proved to be inefficient as well as harmful to the user's hands. Various types of mechanical wringers have been designed over the years for performing this function. One such prior art device includes a stationary horizontal roller and a second horizontal roller whose axis could be moved so that the two rollers would be brought together against the mop, and the mop would be withdrawn upwardly to thereby squeeze the water out of the mop.
The following four (4) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 562,349 issued to Beech on Jun. 16, 1896 for "Combined Mop And Wringer Pail" (hereafter the "Beech Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,606 issued to Ribas on Oct. 24, 1972 for "Mop Wringer" (hereafter the "Ribas Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,939 issued to Seufert on Mar. 12, 1974 for "Utility Container Assembly For Use With Sponge Applicator" (hereafter the "Seufert Patent"); and PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,619 issued to Young on Jan. 5, 1988 for "Mopping Unit" (hereafter the "Young Patent").
The Beech Patent discloses a combined mop and wringer pail. It includes parallel slotted guides, in which are arranged rollers. The rollers are adapted to rotate freely therein, and are normally held apart by springs. Journals of one of the rollers are connected with a pedal by chains passed over pulleys in loops in the ends of the guides. The chains are held in place by the loops. The pedal is fitted to the pail, and is normally elevated by the stress of the springs, so that when the pedal is depressed the roller with which it is connected is caused to approach the other roller, so as to apply squeezing action upon a mop between the two rollers.
The Ribas Patent discloses a mop wringer. It includes a bucket, a funnel-shaped member with perforations at the lower end portion of the walls, a piston member cooperating with the perforated walls of the funnel for wringing a mop, and a foot-operated lever for moving the piston which in turn moves a squeeze plate for squeezing the mop.
The Seufert Patent discloses a utility container and wringer assembly for use with a sponge applicator. It includes a wheel mounted frame supporting a plurality of individual containers for liquids. The wringer assembly is positioned over one of the containers for squeezing liquid from the sponge mop type applicator.
The Young Patent discloses a mopping unit. It comprises a bucket, a wringer with two squeeze rollers mounted at the top of the bucket, and an operating mechanism to produce relative closing movement of the rollers. The operating mechanism comprises a foot pedal mounted at a lower level on the bucket and a toggle operating linkage operable by depression of the pedal to produce the relative closing movement of the squeeze rollers, the operating mechanism going over center to lock the rollers at a predetermined spacing in the wringing position, while the mop is pulled through the wringer assembly.
It is desirable to provide a mop holding apparatus for holding loose ends of a mop head from turning when the mop is being wrung. It is also desirable to provide a mop holding apparatus for holding various liquid agents, such as scrubbing and rinsing solutions and the like.